Takoyaki•Girls
Takoyaki•Girls (たこやき•ガールズ) is a Japanese pop group signed to . They were originally an indies unit, but received their major debut in September 2015. Takoyaki•Girls best selling single is "LOVE BOMB / Taiyou Knock" with 834,962 copies sold, and their lowest selling major label single is "Nanka, Chotto, Kyuu ni... / THE FLASH!" with 58,008 copies sold. Their official group color is . Members Current Members First Generation (2015) *Gushikin Riley (具志堅ライリー; ) Leader *Mashita Haruna (真下春菜; ) Sub-Leader *Sasaki Ayaka (佐々木綾香; ) *Mahiro Honoka (真宏穂乃果; ) *Hirose Maria (広瀬マリア; ) History 2015 On March 1, Takoyaki•Girls was formed with five girls from the DIVAS. program. They will start with an indies debut and will work their way towards a major debut. On July 14, Takoyaki•Girls' major debut was announced. Their debut single is Senkyo / Takoyaki•Paradise / Chikyuu ga Himei wo Ageteirun da yo! and was released on September 30, 2015. On October 18, their profiles were removed from the DIVAS. website. 2016 On March 26, Takoyaki•Girls' third single, Otome no Nikki / Mochidou Chansu! / TAKOYAKI HERO!!!, was announced for release on May 13, 2016. 2018 On June 15, it was announced that Takoyaki•Girls would be making their debut in South Korea. Their debut would be towards the later half of 2018. They would receive additional training before their debut date. On August 1, Takoyaki•Girls went to Korea to start preparing for their Korean debut. For their Korean activities, they'll be working with WM Entertainment. On September 1, Takoyaki•Girls' announced their first Korean release, an extended-play titled "Fantasia". "Fantasia" will be released October 8, 2018. Discography Singles Indies Singles #2015.04.03 WE ARE ONE! #2015.06.05 Otona ni Nante Naritakunai! #2015.07.10 Sekai wa Summer Party Major Singles #2015.09.30 Senkyo / Takoyaki•Paradise / Chikyuu ga Himei wo Ageteirun da yo! #2016.02.26 Shogeki Tekina Jittai / Shining Fiesta!!! / BRAVO! GIRL #2016.05.13 Otome no Nikki / Mochidou Chansu! / TAKOYAKI HERO!!! #2016.09.26 Daisuki Dattara Daijoubu! / SUNFLOWER / Nani o Sagashiteru? #2017.01.18 Nanka, Chotto, Kyuu ni... / THE FLASH! #2017.06.27 FOREVER YOUNG SUMMER / Romance no Timing / Egao Parade!! #2017.11.11 Yume no Kaidan wo Nobore! / Sansei Kawaii! / Temodemo no Namida (夢の階段を上れ！ / 賛成カワイイ! / てもでもの涙; Climb the Stairs to Your Dreams! / I Agree, You're Cute! / Careless Tears) #2018.03.06 Newcomer! / Sakurairo no Sora no Shita de / Takoyaki•LOVE (ニューコマー！ / 桜色の空の下で / たこやき•LOVE; Newcomer! / Beneath the Cherry Blossom Colored Sky / Takoyaki•LOVE) #2018.06.27 Dakara, Hitori Janai / Ai to Pride (だから、ひとりじゃない / 愛とプライド; Because I'm Not Alone / Love and Pride) #2018.12.09 LOVE BOMB / Taiyou Knock (太陽ノック; The Sun's Knocking) #2019.05.02 Perfect Timing #2019.08.01 Instagram Digital Singles #2019.06.01 Because I'm Happy (JPN. Version) / Love Potion (JPN. Version) Albums Japanese Albums ;Studio Albums #2017.07.12 The Sunshine Effect #2018.09.01 SODA POP ;Mini Albums #2019.01.27 Yes? Yes! Korean Albums ;Mini-Albums / Extended Plays #2018.10.08 Fantasia #2019.02.04 Love Potion #2019.09.09 Girls Like Us Publications Photobooks *2016.04.18 Takoyaki•Girls 1st OFFICIAL PHOTO BOOK *2018.06.09 Takoyaki•Girls 2nd OFFICIAL PHOTO BOOK *2019.06.28 Takoyaki•Girls 3rd OFFICIAL PHOTO BOOK Calendars *2015.09.01 Takoyaki•Girls 2016 Calendar *2016.09.01 Takoyaki•Girls 2017 Calendar *2017.09.01 Takoyaki•Girls 2018 Calendar *2018.09.01 Takoyaki•Girls 2019 Calendar *2019.09.01 Takoyaki•Girls 2020 Calendar Works TV Shows Group Shows *2018- Takoyaki•TV (Webshow) *2016–2018 Takoyaki•Girls Desu! Recurring Guests *2015– Girls Division TV TV Dramas *2017 Mayonaka Station Theater *2015 Pandora no Mystery *2017 Silver Trains Radio *2015– Takoyaki•Radio Trivia *The group has a cutesy image. *As of May 2019, the average group age is 18.2 years old. **At the time of their debut, the average age was 14.2 years old. *Fans refer to the group as T•G. Category:Takoyaki•Girls Category:Group Formations in 2015 Category:Takoyaki•Girls Member Category:Takoyaki•Girls Concerts Category:Takoyaki•Girls Singles Category:Takoyaki•Girls Albums Category:2015 Debuts